This invention relates to a method for producing a deuterium enriched material. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for deuterium enrichment by selective photo-induced dissociation.
Deuterium is currently largely obtained from Canada. The process by which deuterium is currently produced in Canada involves deuterium exchange between water and hydrogen sulfide. The high toxicity of hydrogen sulfide and the relatively high price of the heavy water produced are disadvantages of this hydrogen sulfide technology. The need exists for a deuterium separation process which permits the production of heavy water significantly below the cost of processes currently in use and which does not involve toxic or dangerous reactants or reaction products.
Recently, various processes for deuterium enrichment based on selective photoexcitation by laser have been proposed. For example, deuterium enrichment by laser induced selective dissociation of deuterated formaldehyde or glyoxal is described in the following patents: John B. Marling, U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,335, issued Mar. 30, 1976; John B. Marling, U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,558, issued June 14, 1977; John B. Marling, U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,559, issued June 14, 1977; and C. Bradley Moore et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,020, issued Sept. 28, 1976. A disadvantage of using formaldehyde or glyoxal as the working material is that these materials do not easily exchange with water and are thus not practical for large scale production of heavy water.